Bot
Bots are non-player characters (NPC) which acts as real players. They were primarily introduced via PODbot for Counter-Strike 1.5 and made official in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero through the AI work by Gearbox Software and Turtle Rock Studios. Ping of Death Marcus Klinge created an effective AI bot addon for Counter-Strike 1.6, now known as PODbot, and used feedback to tweak it through the years to make realistic bot interaction, much like that in Condition Zero soon after. The system used .PWF files which contained navigation data, a predecessor to the NAV system implemented in Condition Zero and Counter-Strike: Source. Condition Zero :Main article: Development of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero During the early production of Condition Zero, Gearbox Software hired Klinge to work on the early bot AI for the game, allowing for use in single-player and cooperative play as well as the traditional teamplay. During the transfer of production to Ritual Entertainment, the fate of the new bot was unknown. After Ritual's own version was dropped, the production was passed to Turtle Rock Studios. They worked on the AI for the single player part of the multiplayer piece, when they started to code NPCs for servers wanting more players on low servers. It is likely that the main programmer Mike Booth took a cue from Gearbox and Klinge in the development of the NAV system. As a result, they finalized the bots and navigation maps along with NPC terrorists for the Tour of Duty campaigns. Skill levels (Easy, Normal, Hard, Expert) have been applied to the AI to accustom to server options and make it easier or challenging for players. Counter-Strike: Source Once again, Turtle Rock Studios had coded the AI for Counter Strike: Source, updating the bots to the standards of the new Source engine. This AI also evolved into Left 4 Dead, which they developed through to their acquisition by Valve and Turtle Rock Studios. Using bots in custom maps For newly-compiled maps played in Condition Zero or Source, the game will automatically search the map for walkable spaces for the bots to use. The compiled information is then stored in a NAV file for the server to use. Bot options Prefix : Similar to clan tags specifically used by all bots : Default: Bot Difficulty : Easy, Normal, Hard, or Expert Use weapons : Whether or not Bots are allowed to use specific weapons Bot Radio Chatter : How much should bots use radio communication :: Normal - Use quotes such as "Nice shot, sir." and "We owned them!" :: Minimal - Not use many quotes, only in major occasions :: Standard Radio - Use only quotes from voice communication menus like "Enemy spotted" and "Get in position and wait for my go." :: Off - No radio communication Bots Join Team : Which team should Bots be on, if not random Bots join after a player joins : Whether bots will enter the game when a player joins or stay and play themselves Bots defer goals to humans : Whether or not Bots can always obey commands by human players or allow some disapproving orders. Bots can go rogue : Whether or not Bots can explore the map by themselves or follow human players. :: NOTE: Some maps may not allow Bots to work correctly with this on Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Category:Counter-Strike: Source Category:Gameplay